The Ravenswood Saga: The Start
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Ravenswood, an island in the Channel Islands ruled by the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. When Sirius Black dies, Harry Potter find out from two people close to the Animagus that he has been screwed over by Dumbledore, but what happens when he finds out he is to be married to Susan Bones, and his best friend Hermione is up for auction by the Headmaster of Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Title **The Ravenswood Saga** **/ / /** Rating **M**

Summary **Ravenswood, an island in the Channel Islands ruled by the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. When Sirius Black dies, Harry Potter find out from two people close to the Animagus that he has been screwed over by Dumbledore, but what happens when he finds out he is to be married to Susan Bones, and his best friend Hermione is up for auction by the Headmaster of Hogwarts**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione/Susan, Neville/ Daphne, Remus/Tonks, Kingsley/Amelia, Sirius/Amelia (past)**

Warnings **Contains Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, mentions of rape and slavery, along with some swearing. Horcruxes do not exist.**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

-Ravenswood-

 _This is a fic that I have had an idea for a few months but have not had chance up until now to write. I have posted this first chapter to gauge public opinion before I start working on it for real, so please, please be honest and give me your brutal first opinion of this…_

-Ravenswood-

 ** _INTRODUCTION_**

This story is unlike most of my stories, so I felt the need to introduce the concept first. The Ravenswood series begins just after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries in Order of the Phoenix.

Please note that It is very AU from after the Battle, especially when it comes to Harry, Hermione and Ron. It is MOSTLY Canon before, but not entirely. This is going to be a 4-part series, featuring the main parts of Harry/Hermione/Susan, but with some changes to the pairs at the transition between Series I and Series II.

This is a "partial" response to the "Slave Challenge" posted by Ranger Dragan (I think) some time ago.

 _The Challenge bits I accept are as follows:_

Harry finds himself with slave(s) – _Done, but not until Series II, and only the 1._

Dumbledore has to be a right bastard - _Done_.

Weasley bashing - _Done_.

Harry finds himself in these circumstances thanks to Sirius – _Not Done…_

He's allowed to brutalize his "slaves." – _Not Done…_

His magic must be bound - _Done_.

He must have been defrauded out of his inheritance up to now - _Done_.

He inherits an island floating around in the Atlantic – _Partially Done as Ravenswood is in the Channel Islands_.

This fic assumes a world that is grossly male dominated and oriented, where women (witches) are considered chattel.

 ** _DEFINITIONS_**

 ** _Magical Guardian -_** Always a wizard. A magical guardian controls the life of his wards. The magical guardian can bind his wards into marriage contracts or sell his witches as concubines. It is the father, if the father is a wizard. If a child has no wizard father, it can be decided by Will. Otherwise, it vests in the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

A boy is subjected to such guardianship until age 17.

A girl is subject to it until she is bonded to a wizard by way of a betrothal contract or a concubine bond…

 ** _Auction –_** Every year an Auction for Concubines is set up, with each Magical Guardian having the allowance for two witches per auction year.

 ** _Betrothals_** **-** legal or magical reciprocal bonding between a man and a woman intended to be permanent and created either for love or family. This is a form of contractual relationship differentiated only by the nature of the contract.

 ** _Concubines_** **-** The magical guardian of a young witch can sell her off as a concubine. For all practical purposes, this is a slave. She is bound involuntarily to a wizard and short of harming herself, will do whatever her "Master" wants.

This bond came into being to make sure a witch did not need to get hitched to a Muggle (and risk being burned or worse) as she could be bound to a wizard as a member of his family. The bond became perverted with the rise of Pureblood ideals and was turned into a means for subjugating Muggleborns and for the baser pleasures of Pureblood Masters. (In other words, the concubines became the magical sex trade and were the working women of the brothels.)

The bonding is, for lack of a better word, a form of ritualized rape as in most cases the witch is not consenting to the bond.

The Bond is permanent. The witch will always be a concubine. Her bond cannot be broken, only transferred to another wizard, and only through sale, confiscation of assets or as the Spoils of war.

 ** _CONCLUSION OF INTRODUCTION_**

That being said, Harry will have a Concubine and a Betrothed in his life, Susan Bones playing the part of the betrothed and Hermione eventually playing the part of the Concubine. There will be mentions of rape involved in Series I of this fic as Ron is involved in it, with the aftermath of it being in Series II.

THIS FIC IS RATED M. If you're not old enough, STOP NOW.

-Ravenswood-

 _ **Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1996**_

Harry Potter was snoring loudly. He had been sitting in a chair beside his bedroom window for the best part of four hours, staring out at the darkening street, and had finally fallen asleep with one side of his face pressed against the cold windowpane, his glasses askew and his mouth wide open.

The misty fog that his breath had left on the window sparkled in the orange glare of the streetlamp outside, and the artificial light drained his face of all colour, so that he looked ghostly beneath his shock of untidy black hair.

The room was strewn with various possessions and a good smattering of rubbish. Owl feathers, apple cores, and sweet wrappers littered the floor, a number of spell books lay higgledy-piggledy among the tangled robes on his bed, and a mess of newspapers sat in a puddle of light on his desk.

To the left of this paper sat another, which had been folded so that a story bearing the title Ministry Guarantees Students' Safety was visible. But the entirety of the news story was obscured by the large birdcage standing on top of it. Inside it was a magnificent snowy owl. Her amber eyes surveyed the room imperiously, her head swivelling occasionally to gaze at her snoring master. Once or twice she clicked her beak impatiently, but Harry was too deeply asleep to hear her.

A large trunk stood in the very middle of the room. Its lid was open; it looked expectant; yet it was almost empty but for a residue of old underwear, sweets, empty ink bottles, and broken quills that coated the very bottom. Nearby, on the floor, lay a purple leaflet, sent from the Ministry of Magic, one which had tried to give the reader some practical advice on how to defend their house and family.

Harry grunted in his sleep and his face slid down the window an inch or so, making his glasses still more lopsided, but he did not wake up. An alarm clock, repaired by Harry several years ago, ticked loudly on the sill, showing one minute to eleven. Beside it, held in place by Harry's relaxed hand, was a piece of parchment covered in thin, slanting writing. Harry had read this letter so often since its arrival three days ago that although it had been delivered in a tightly furled scroll, it now lay quite flat.

' _Dear Harry,_

 _If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven P.M. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

 _If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

 _Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,_

 _I am, yours most sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore'_

Suddenly a scratching was coming from the window, the sound of someone throwing something in order to get the attention of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry woke from his slumber and headed to the window to see in the back garden the group of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Susan Bones and a German Shepherd dog.

Heading downstairs, Harry let the group into the house through the back door when the German Shepherd turned into Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement.

"Aunt Amelia. Why don't you check for any wards and I will help Harry pack?" Susan said, trying to organise the rescuers of the Boy-Who-Lived into an order of some fashion. "I need to talk to him anyway."

"Susan. Surely Nymphadora-"

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" Tonks shouted at the older redhead. Amelia left the room intent on finding the wards that Susan mentioned

"Don't mind Tonks. She is still pissed off as she had to kill her Aunt Bellatrix the weekend. If only that crazy bitch hadn't tried to kill Neville Longbottom than she would still be alive." Remus said, holding his girlfriend tight around the waist, Tonks's hair turning bubble-gum pink.

"That may be Professor Lupin, but we need to get Harry and go." Susan said, frowning at the couple who were taking their time. Seeing her aunt return and frowning, Susan turned to Harry, saying the one thing that made him scared. "You're not safe here. There are no wards whatsoever!"

The quartet quickly packed Harry's clothes and other supplies into his trunk. Remus had pulled a hula hoop out of the bag Tonks was carrying when they heard a sound that they did not want to hear…

…the sound of apparition.

-Ravenswood-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 02 – Ravenswood Awaits…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3, HP Fan Fic Archive / / / **Story ID** 262


	2. Chapter 2

Title **The Ravenswood Saga / / /** Rating **M**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione/Susan, Neville/ Daphne, Remus/Tonks, Kingsley/Amelia, Sirius/Amelia (past)**

Warnings **Contains Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, mentions of rape and slavery, along with some swearing. Horcruxes do not exist. Mentions of character deaths also feature…**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

 _A/N - Thanks to those who commented about the initial teaser chapter, or a soft opening. I noticed that there were several reviews who mentioned that it had a similar premise to the Harem War by Radaslab. This was intentional, but at the same time it was intended to be different. There will be no Harry and his supercharged 60 wives, but a Harry who is forced to marry because of a betrothal and forced to protect his friend from the want of his (former) best male friend. In this chapter, we get to meet some of the key players for this series, with the next chapter revealing some of the others…_

-Ravenswood-

 _Previously on…The Ravenswood Saga: The Start_

 _"That may be Professor Lupin, but we need to get Harry and go." Susan said, frowning at the couple who were taking their time. Seeing her aunt return and frowning, Susan turned to Harry, saying the one thing that made him scared. "You're not safe here. There are no wards whatsoever!"_

 _The quartet quickly packed Harry's clothes and other supplies into his trunk. Remus had pulled a hula hoop out of the bag Tonks was carrying when they heard a sound that they did not want to hear…_

… _the sound of apparition._

 _ **Number 23, Spinners End, Cokeworth, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1996**_

"Cissy — Narcissa — listen to me —"

The second woman caught the first and seized her arm, but the other wrenched it away. "Go back, Bella!"

"You must listen to me!"

"I've listened already. I've made my decision. Leave me alone!" The woman named Narcissa gained the top of the bank, where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrow, cobbled street. The other woman, Bella, followed at once. Side by side they stood looking across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness.

"Severus lives here?" asked Bella in a voice of contempt. "Here? In this Muggle dunghill? We must be the first of our kind ever to set foot —"

But Narcissa was not listening; she had slipped through a gap in the rusty railings and was already hurrying across the road.

"Cissy, wait!" Bella followed, her cloak streaming behind, and saw Narcissa darting through an alley between the houses into a second, almost identical street. Some of the streetlamps were broken; the two women were running between patches of light and deep darkness.

The pursuer caught up with her prey just as she turned another corner, this time succeeding in catching hold of her arm and swinging her around so that they faced each other.

"Cissy, you must not do this, you can't trust him —"

"The Dark Lord trusts him, doesn't he?"

"The Dark Lord is…I believe…mistaken," Bella panted, and her eyes gleamed momentarily under her hood as she looked around to check that they were indeed alone. "In any case, we were told not to speak of the plan to anyone. This is a betrayal of the Dark Lord's —"

"Let go, Bella!" snarled Narcissa, and she drew a wand from beneath her cloak, holding it threateningly in the other's face. Bella merely laughed.

"Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn't —"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!" Narcissa breathed, a note of hysteria in her voice, and as she brought down the wand like a knife, there was another flash of light. Bella let go of her sister's arm as though burned.

"Narcissa!"

"WHAT!"

"Do you not remember what the Dark Lord ordered us to do? He commanded we bring Potter to your manor, and do it we will."

"Where does he live?"

"The Dark Lord had Yaxley ferret around the Auror Department to get Potter's address." Bellatrix explained to her sister. "And the Dark Lord forbid you from going to Snape anyway. If you breach HIS plan, you will suffer."

"Tough shit Bella, I am going to see Severus even if you like it or not."

As the wife of Lucius Malfoy made her way to number 23, Bellatrix knew she had only one option. Raising her wand, she had only one thing to say…

"I'm sorry Cissy, but the Dark Lords orders must be done. _Avada Kedavra."_

Transfiguring the dead body of her sister into a bone, she threw it at the nearest stray dog, Apparating out of the area in order to visit her prey…one Harry James Potter.

 _ **Granger Residence, Berriew Close, Bagshot, Surrey, England**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1996**_

Hermione Granger was tired. She had been up all night trying to write a letter to the person who, despite his insistence that the disaster known as the Department of Mysteries was his fault, she loved. The only problem was that she had not been able to do so as her emotions about Harry Potter were all over the place, her heart pounding for him yet at the same time she knew that he would try and deny her as he would want to keep her safe from the Death Eaters attentions, despite her being a Muggleborn.

She had been told by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, that Harry was not to be contacted at all during the summer, as apparently, he had requested the Headmaster to inform her and Ron, mainly as he wanted to grieve. Hermione knew that it was unlike Harry, but at the same time, she could understand what he had said, having lost her mother at a young age, her father remarrying prior to the young witch leaving for the Spring term of her First Year.

Sitting at her desk, she grabbed a piece of paper from a nearby notepad, one that was on the desk that originally belonged to her late great-grandfather, Hector Dagworth-Granger, who she had found out to have been a quite accomplished wizard, and started to write a letter, declaring her love to the Boy-Who-Lived. Despite her efforts, time passed by, but she knew that she was struggling when she had thrown her fourth piece of paper in the bin near her desk.

' _Maybe I will go to Privet Drive and visit him.'_ She thought, realising that writing a letter to him would hardly work. ' _There again, the bloody Dursleys threatened dad last time he tried to get me to see Harry, right before Dumbledore and his "bird club" decided to spirit me off to where Sirius was held captive. Maybe I ought to contact Kingsley or Tonks to see what they could do.'_

Turning the lamp off, Hermione left her desk to get into bed, not knowing the next twenty days would be the most life changing ever...

 _ **Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**_

 _ **24th July 1996**_

Hearing apparition, Harry ran through the house, down the stairs, heading to the kitchen to raid his uncles safe, his wand in hand, his intention being to take some money that he had seen his uncle store there on a previous occasion just in case the group were going to hide him in the Muggle world, the thought that some money would be useful for supplies.

"There's no time!" Susan shouted, taking chase of the person who was to be her betrothed, even though Harry did not know it yet. "We need to go now!"

Suddenly an explosion rocketed the house, waking the Dursley family. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?" Vernon sheltered, thinking that a bomb had gone off.

Harry quickly rushed back up the stairs, loosening the cage where Hedwig was being held, allowing his constant companion to fly out of it, the torture of being caged for a long time causing her chaos. He watched does Remus open the window, seeing the bird fly out, but then Harry was saddened as he witness the sight of a jet of green light hitting the Snowy Owl, connecting with her chest, killing the bird.

Harry watched as Amelia pulled out a newspaper from her pocket and cast a spell on it, a spell that had read about that turned items into a portkey.

"Quickly Harry, you and Susan grab it and get out of here. We'll fight whoever is there." Kingsley said, handing the newspaper to the two teens who accepted it, intent on sending them to a safe place.

Just as the Portkey that Amelia had created was about to activate, the door of Harry's bedroom opened, Tonks having shut it magically, the sight of Vernon Dursleys entering it with a wand to his neck, the hostage being held by someone that was recognised by everyone...

"Hello...Nymphadora."

 _ **The Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1996**_

The Sorting Hat was posted on the headmasters desk, his mind was contemplating a new song tin sing for the start of the new school term when it saw a sight that it knew was wrong, the sight of several trinkets in the Headmasters Office spontaneously combusting, two of those belonging to wards that the current Headmaster had set upon Harry Potter, ones that had Albus Dumbledore significant notice of, instead of an occasional glance, he would have noticed that they would have been down since how he had started at Hogwarts for his Fifth Year.

However, the Headmaster did not get to see the trinkets burning, mainly as he was currently dining with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, in his position of Chief Warlock, knowing that he could do some efforts to his "Greater Good", a plan that had been the start of the downfall of his lover, Gellert Gwindlewald.

Another attendee of the meeting was Charlus Potter, someone who he knew to be a member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, but had been disowned by Henry Potter when he had broken his marriage to Dorea Black, and the murder of his son, Charlus Junior.

The older Potter was an auctioneer by trade, one who would take a significant part in the annual concubine auction, an auction of teenage women who were to be sold by their Magical Guardians. Starting in 1764, the Concubine Auctions had brought in a significant amount of money for the Ministry of Magic, but had also resulted in the loss to the rolls of Hogwarts of several students, some from "lower Pureblood" families, but on the other hand, some of the more "prominent Pureblood" families had also contributed to the losses, the Ancient House of Snow ending this way.

Dumbledore would later arrive back in his office prior to visiting Privet Drive to collect Harry Potter and would end up ignoring the signs that the wards had completely collapsed…but the sight he would encounter was going to be one that he had not expected at all…

 _ **Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**_

 _ **24th July 1996**_

"Hello...Nymphadora." Bellatrix Lestrange said, her captive struggling to get away from her, the wand of the crazy woman against the neck of Vernon Dursley. Suddenly she pulled a knife in her other hand and slit the Dursley patriarchs throat, killing him. She pointed her wand at the one person in the group that she was related to and cast her favourite curse.

" _Crucio_!"

The group were in shock at the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange in Number 4, Privet Drive that they did not expect her to even cast the curse at Tonks. Remus ran towards the Lestrange woman and, without thinking, pushed her down the stairs. At the same time, Kingsley got onto his knees to tend to the fallen metamorphmagus.

"Tonks…are you okay?" he yelled, as the sound of Remus and Bellatrix were fighting against each other

"Yes," Tonks replied, trying to pull herself up, Amelia offering the Metamorph a hand up. Rushing towards the stairs, the group saw Petunia Dursley lying on her bed, blood coming from her side.

Kingsley headed to the bedroom to administer First Aid, but as they looked down the stairs, they saw Remus Lupin and Bellatrix at the bottom, fighting each other as their lives depended on it. Suddenly they saw Bellatrix Apparate out of the location, with Remus slumping in the gap that had been made.

Rushing downstairs, Harry stepped to the side to allow the group to join him when Susan saw something that none of the others had initially seen…a knife sticking in the side of Remus's body.

"You two need to go. Now." Amelia said, shoving the newspaper into the hands of Susan and Harry, activating the Portkey. Turning to her two Aurors, she looked them in the eye and said one thing that made them realise that their vows to the Auror Department and the Order of the Phoenix could end up in jeopardy.

"If Dawlish or any of the other Aurors in the department come, I was never here. And if Dumbledore comes along, you tell him that Voldemort has young Harry, and that Bellatrix was here!"

Apparating away, Amelia knew that she would need to explain to Harry about why they visited…and where she had sent the couple to…

-Ravenswood-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 03 – Arrival at Ravenswood, plans are set in motion, a Dark Lord is not happy…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3, HP Fan Fic Archive / / / **Story ID** 262


End file.
